So Here
by twang
Summary: She was nothing special, to him she was everything. OC/Optimus Prime


_So here's my first try at Transformers one shot, let me know if it's ay good or you think I should start a story because I got this idea rattling around in my head and I want to know if I should post it or not. Thank you in advance for any feedback._

She was nothing real special to anyone else that knew her, or didn't know her, only labeled as a piece of ass like her friend Makaila.

She was five foot two, pale skinned with a dash of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her hair was long, to the back of her thighs, and as bright as fire. Her eyes were a mixture of baby blue and sea green. She was beautiful, curves for miles and it was a glorious sight to see when she washed her parent's cars on the front lawn. She only wore bikinis and flashy ones at that. Several young men would pass by her home more than once a say when she washed the cars, and lately it had gotten even better, but stranger.

Why was it so strange and exciting to the young men? Well because these gorgeous, massive in two cases, vehicles had magically appeared. There was a small silver sports car, a canary Camaro, a large black truck and a freight hull with flames. It was a beautiful sight to see, her bent over as she desperately tried to reach the windshield. She bit her tongue in a cute way and managed to hook her fingers into the back of the hood and hoist herself onto the hood, safely reaching the windshield of the massive black truck. She raised her hands in delight and success and proceeded to grab the hose nozzle where she had it hooked to the side view mirror on the left.

"I don't know how you guys manage to get so dirty on your off time," she enquired, spraying the windshield with water and then managing to work her way to the top of the vehicle.

The hood rose ever so slightly to give her a boost and she mumbled a thank you, focused on the task at hand. "We like to go for rides too ya know?" the vehicle spoke in a deep voice through the vents to the engine.

She rolled her eyes. "Through mud pits Ironhide?"

She was happy she moved them to the backyard today to wash them all, she was tired of the boys passing by the entire time she was washing her Autobots, it also gave her a chance to talk to them without trying to hide it. The Autobots may have been a public thing now, but that just meant that everyone wanted to see them, talk to them and it was just aggravating to have so many people around at all times.

He rumbled a little though his engine was shut off. "I did not know how much fun they were."

She chuckled at the gun obsessed Autobot and slid down from the hood, landing gently on her feet and bent over a little, spraying water through her hair. It was a hot day, which was why she had decided to give them their bathes. You would think highly advanced, ancient alien robots would know how to keep themselves clean but no, they still relied on her to help them, she just could not fathom why.

"Hey Sherri," her brother came from the house, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. "What cha doing?"

Sherri looked up at him with suspicious eyes. "What do you want Sam?"

He looked at her sheepishly. "Can you do my chores for tonight while I go pick up Makaila?"

She sighed and stood straight. "Sam that's not fair, you won't help me with my chores."

He smirked and leaned into her ear. "Yeah but we both know you don't mind the last part of your chore."

She flushed red and glared at him, like a little kid. "Shut up Sam." She threatened.

He swayed backwards, smirking. "And if you don't want me to tell it's gonna cost you doing my chores."

She didn't have to think about it. "Whatever, I'll do them." she grumbled and walked over to the bucket of suds, waving to Ironhide as he back out.

Bumblebee soon took his place, already washed and ready to go with Sam. "Thank you Sherri promise to make it up to you!" Sam swore as he climbed into his bright car and the robot whistled through the radio when she turned on him.

She glared back at the car but he just flashed his lights and backed out of the driveway. Sherri sighed and turned to her last chore: Optimus Prime. She smiled, though she knew he couldn't respond properly, but she didn't mind it. She grabbed a hold of one of the many exhaust valves she could reach and pulled herself up using it. She got a good foothold and started to scrub away, the hoses nozzle hooked through her bikini bottoms.

"What was it Sam whispered to you?"

Sherri jumped from Optimus' booming voice. "I-It's nothing really. Just a little secret between us. Don't worry about it."

"It just seemed to upset you and as your guardian I must enquire into what has made you upset. I am sorry if I crossed a line in you."

Sherri panicked a little and jumped down from Optimus. "No no Optimus you could never cross a line with me, really. It's just…" she looked down at the sponge she was squeezing in her hands. "It's a really sensitive subject about someone i…like. I hate him for even bringing it up?"

"Like?"

She looked up. "Well I mean like like, ya know? How you want to be with that one person and no one else?"

"I understand what you are saying."

She blinked. "Have you ever liked someone like that Optimus?" she sat on the step into his cab.

He was silent for a long time. "Yes, I have for a long time now."

"Oh," she mumbled, her heart falling as she thought of the new femme bots wandering around. "You said anything to her yet?"

"No, I have not. We are different in more ways to one, I am afraid that we will not…work."

Sherri stared forward, seeing her mother and father wandering around the house and laughing. "Yeah, same here."

They were both quiet for some time, listening to the sounds around them. Birds called to one another from the trees and flight, horns honked, children played, laughed and called to their mothers and fathers. Sherri eventually hung her head and sighed, staring at the ground.

"So do you think it would ever work? I mean…well you know what I mean." She stood and moved away a couple feet, not even looking back while he transformed.

She jumped when a metal poke taped against her back. She didn't turn around, too shaky and terrified to do such a thing. She was not scared of Optimus, she loved him. She had the moment she saw him in the alleyway, the night her Sam and Makaila learned about the alien robots that were there to protect them, her and Sam specifically. No, she was scared because he was there, he knew she loved him, and by some miracle he loved her as well.

"Sherri…why are shaking like that?"

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I am sorry if I frighten you, let me try something different. I had Ratchet look into it, I hope this works."

She still stayed turned around while she heard him transform, heard him grunt and groan, heard something like metal being sharpened. She was scared still, she didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She had never loved someone, let them know about it. It scared her a little, but that much was obvious now wasn't it?

A hand fell over her shoulder, not a metal touch, a hand. A hand that was cold and kind of harder than normal hands were. She turned around a little and was surprised to see the figure behind her, but she didn't let it show. There was a man, taller than her or Sam by maybe a good foot and a half. His legs were long under tattered jeans, broad chest covered in a wife beater and a red flannel shirt. His hair was black, a blue tint to it, and was neatly trimmed, his face and neck littered with tiny scars, minus one that ran from her jaw line about halfway down his throat. His eyes were that familiar, ecstatic blue that she had grown so fond of.

"Optimus?" she breathed out, reaching up to touch his face.

Her hand didn't go through this holoform, but it did spark into a static frenzy at one point and he cringed. "I had Ratchet work on it a couple months ago, it's not perfected but it works. It hurts when it blinks, but that should stop soon enough."

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she practically leapt into his arms and pressed her lips against his. He was shocked at first, and truth be told so was she, but neither one of them was stopping this. Optimus curled his fingers around the backs of her thighs hesitantly, covering the whole back of the smooth surface. Neither one of them had done this before, kissing was a strange thing, so it didn't last too long. when they parted they stared at each other quizzically, catching their breathes.

Eventually Sherri's lips curled up into a smile and so did his, making the moment all the more cheesier. "So, think I could take you home to meet my parents?"


End file.
